Tiga Langkah : Mengatasi Sifat Centil Daehwi
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; school!au ; absurd ] Daehwi centil dan berkelakuan abstrak? Seisi sekolah sudah biasa, karena mereka tahu hanya Samuel yang bisa menaklukannya. Dan kali ini Samuel secara baik hati memberikan tips menghadapi seseorang yang sama abstraknya seperti Daehwi kepada kalian! [ PRODUCE 101 / PD101 ] [ Samuel, K x Daehwi, L ] [ Samhwi / Muelhwi ]


**Tiga Langkah :** **Mengatasi Sifat Centil Daehwi**

 **Samuel, Kim x Daehwi, Lee**

 **Produce 101 © C &J ; Mnet**

 **bxb ; ooc ; school!AU ; typo(s)**

 **.**

* * *

Memiliki kekasih yang bisa dibilang... centil—atau bahasa kasarnya; _ganjen_ itu sedikit... merepotkan, bagi Kim Samuel. Ia harus bisa mengawasi kekasihnya dua puluh empat jam sehari dalam tujuh hari dalam satu bulan. Seharusnya menyebalkan, tapi karena Samuel sudah terlanjur cinta, jadi rasa-rasanya menyenangkan saja. Toh ia juga selalu suka jika sudah mulai mengatasi centilnya pujaan hati.

Tapi memang, ada saat-saatnya Samuel lengah dan membuat sang kekasih hati lepas dari pengawasan Samuel. Tetapi Samuel tak pernah khawatir, ia selalu punya tiga langkah solusi jika Daehwi sudah mulai berulah seperti saat ini. Dan ia secara berbaik hati membagikan tipsnya kepada kalian—lumayan kalau kekasih kalian ini sebelas-duabelas dengan Daehwi kelakuannya.

.

* * *

 **First Step : Pengawasan diperketat.**

Biasanya, kalau Daehwi sedang tidak begitu centil, dia langsung _tobat_ kalau langkah pertama sudah dijalankan. Daehwi itu tipe-tipe anak aktif dan bebas yang paling benci kalau diawasi.

Tapi, siapa sih, yang bahagia jika diawasi dengan cara abnormal? Jadi, awasi dengan cara abnormal agar kekasihmu cepat tobat, tentu saja.

"Sam, udah kelar nih tugas _hyung_! Mana bayarannya?" Tiba-tiba seseorang yang diketahui sebagai kakak sepupunya, Ong Seungwoo menyahut, dengan membawa massa yang tidak jelas darimana asalnya. "Cepetan, mumpung Daehwi belum kesini, nih!"

Samuel mendengus; tapi tetap mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari kantung celananya. Membubarkan massa dengan cepat.

"Makasih Sam!"

Samuel hanya mengangguk, kembali duduk di kursi kantin, mumpung guru lagi rapat dan tidak ada pelajaran. Menunggu Daehwi datang dengan terbirit-birit dan langsung memeluknya, menangis didadanya dan mengeluh kalau ia diawasi sekelompok hantu— _yang sebenarnya adalah Ong Seungwoo dan kawan-kawan._

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, setengah jam, berlalu. Tapi Samuel tak kunjung bertemu dengan Daehwi; membuatnya segera menelfon salah satu koneksinya yang juga merupakan sahabat Lee Daehwi—Jeon Somi.

"Daehwi pingsan, Sam. Ini baru mau aku telfon kamunya, eh kamu udah nelfon duluan. Sini cepetan ke UKS, Sam!"

Samuel mengernyit, kenapa dia jadi pingsan padahal kakak sepupunya hanya memasang wajah terkejut bak lukisannya seperti biasa untuk mengancam Daehwi.

"Tadi aku emang lagi bareng Daehwi, abis nyeret dia dari kerumunan Kak Haechan yang terkenal dengan _cabe-cabeannya_. Dan Daehwi tadi malah liat yang asli Sam, sedangkan aku malah liatnya Kak Ong kayak biasa!"

Samuel hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya; ia lupa kalau Daehwi itu bisa _melihat_!

Nah, sekarang kalian tahu kan, kenapa Daehwi langsung tobat kalau langkah pertama sudah dijalankan?

.

 **Second Step : "Bilangin Mama Lee, nih!"**

Pasti kalian sudah bisa menerka ini jika Samuel telah mempublikasikan bahwa ia punya tiga langkah dalam mengatasi Daehwi, kan?

Ini sebenarnya cukup ampuh, tapi terkadang Daehwi-nya _ngeyel_ ; walau ujung-ujungnya nanti dirumah bakal dimarahin karena Samuel yang kesel beneran bilang ke mamanya Daehwi kalo dia-nya centil, kerjaannya godain setiap murid di sekolah.

Ya gimana Samuel ga kesel, orang Daehwi kerjaannya di sekolah selain belajar, ya ngedeketin cowo-cowo jantan! Samuel yang juga jantan jadi merasa terhina. Padahal Samuel kurang jantan apa, coba sama Daehwi?

"Sam, Daehwi abis pingsan malah ngegodain cowo yang lagi main futsal tuh!" Somi sebagai sahabat yang baik dan tak ingin sahabatnya makin gajelas melapor pada Samuel yang baru saja balik dari toilet.

"Yalord, baru aja ditinggal lima menit," Samuel menepuk keningnya, stress sama kelakuan Daehwi yang gaada abisnya dan selalu abstrak. "Dia baru bangun dari pingsan sepuluh menit yang lalu, _please_. Kenapa udah pecicilan aja, sih."

"Sam, aku turut prihatin, ya. Sana cepetan samper, soalnya dia semangat banget pas tau yang main futsal itu Kak Dongho!"

"Mampus," Samuel mengumpat. Kalo urusannya sama Kak Dongho lebih gawat karena dia ini gebetannya Daehwi dulu sebelum ketemu sama Samuel. "Yaudah, makasih infonya Som. Aku jemput dia dulu!"

Somi hanya melambai, memberi kesempatan Samuel dengan bangga mengejar mimpi—halah, ngejar objek mimpi basahnya aja pakai acara bangga segala, nak. Orang mah tobat.

Daehwi sendiri yang lagi nyemangatin Dongho di tribun tiba-tiba merasa aneh. _Kok kayaknya firasatku bilang kalo nanti malam ada ceramah akbar ya? Atau sebelah mau ngadain pengajian?_

Nggak, ntar malem ada rukiyah massal, dek. Kamu nanti malem diseret ortu kamu buat ikutan gara-gara laporan dari calon menantu mereka.

.

 **Last Step : Cium terus, jangan kasih ampun!**

Kalian tidak salah baca, sumpah.

Ini adalah fase terakhir kalau Daehwi sudah gila berkepanjangan dan meresahkan seisi sekolah. Apalagi kalau kecentilannya sudah mulai merambah ke dunia wanita.

Dan yang paling membuat jengkel Samuel adalah; ketika Daehwi mulai menjadi _attention seeker_ dengan selalu berjalan dekat dengan toilet wanita jika ingin ke toilet! Masalahnya adalah, ia berkali-kali ke toilet dan alasannya satu : agar wanita-wanita tersebut memujinya tampan karena kebiasaan wanita di sekolah itu adalah memuji lelaki dengan sebutan tampan, ya Tuhan.

Seperti kali ini, Daehwi berhasil kabur dari pengawasan Samuel kembali setelah ditangkap basah menyemangati mantan gebetan karena Samuel yang dipanggil oleh ketua osis mereka yang udah mau pensiun, Mark.

Samuel mendesah frustasi. Membuat Mark agak merasa bersalah; karena ia yang membuat Daehwi lepas dari pengawasan Samuel. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Samuel adalah koordinator bidang seni dan ia tak bisa melalaikan tugas yang satu ini.

"Sana susul Daehwi," Mark berujar kalem. Ia tahu rasanya punya pacar abstrak karena Haechan ini lebih parah dari Daehwi, Cuma lagi puasa bertingkah sampe dia lulus; puasa tingkah doang, sifat cabe-cabeannya gaakan ikut puasa lah. Dia cuma pengen belajar bener dulu dan ga aneh-aneh karena udah tingkat akhir. "Dia kayaknya beneran lagi butuh dibelai, Sam."

Dan itu salah satu mengapa Samuel dan Daehwi berakhir seperti ini didepan toilet wanita. Berciuman tanpa ada yang ingin menghentikan. Beberapa guru yang baru saja dari toilet dan hendak kembali ke rapat juga tak peduli, karena hanya ini lah satu-satunya cara agar Daehwi kembali waras, dan mereka memang memberikan sedikit kelonggaran untuk yang satu ini.

Daripada Daehwi makin ga waras sampe pulang, iya kan.

Daehwi memukul dada Samuel pelan, membuat Samuel melepaskan ciumannya.

"Samuel! Aku sesak tah—"

Tapi Samuel tidak akan memberi ampun untuk yang satu ini.

.

 **Bonus Step : Sodok saja Daehwi.**

Aku takkan menjelaskan bagaimana ceritanya soal langkah ini karena, _yeah_ , bagaimanapun cerita ini masih dalam rate aman.

Intinya, ini selalu terjadi setelah Samuel menjalankan langkah ketiganya. Kalau ada waktu, tentu saja.

Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Samuel sangat suka mengatasi kecentilan Daehwi, karena—yah, akhirnya dia menikmati Daehwi juga.

Karena bagaimanapun abstraknya Lee Daehwi, Kim Samuel tetep sayang, kok. Begitu juga sebaliknya; bagaimanapun mesumnya Kim Samuel, Lee Daehwi tetep sayang.

Karena mereka sudah terikat di benang merah yang tak akan bisa putus.

.

 **-kkeut!-**

* * *

 _._

 _Sedang tidak jelas dan menemukan fakta bahwa Daehwi cukup centil (Ia di sekolah suka lewat toilet wanita kalo mau ke toilet, biar ada yang bilang suka sama dia. Karena dia suka digituin lol.) dan terjadilah aku yang mengetik cerita ini selama 2 jam._

 _95 sampai 00liner disini adalah kelas akhir, 01liner adalah kelas tengah, dan 02-03 liner adalah kelas awal._

 _Aku baru mencoba school!au yang genrenya kayak gini, jadi maaf kalau bahasa campur aduk._

 _Lastly, give feedback, please?💖_


End file.
